1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide type wavelength measuring apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wavelength measuring apparatus capable of measuring light wavelength highly precisely with a compact and simple structure using an optical-waveguide device.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, it has been a general practice that the measurement of light wavelength is performed by a spectroscope.
The spectroscope, however, is generally a large apparatus, and considerably complicated procedures are required to measure light wavelength therewith.
Particularly, in recent years, there have been demands for a compact, highly precise, and easy to handle wavelength measuring apparatus for performing the measurement of the power variations of a semiconductor laser, i.e., the wavelength variations of emitted light and other effects accompanying the variations of the inputted amount of current. With the aforesaid spectroscope, it is impossible to meet such demands.